


Husbands

by loggycommon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loggycommon/pseuds/loggycommon
Summary: A couple that was forced to marry each other is now celebrating their first anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is from Writing Magic, written by Gail Carson Levine.

"So basically, your idea was that we had to celebrate an incident which has only proved again and again that I had no place for free will or whatsoever in my life. Mine was that we should just skip them altogether for the rest of our married lives," Nore said to his husband, who seemed to be dumbstruck by what was happening.

 

"Since the latter is far more logical, we should do as I said. But, as you want it so badly, here's our dinner."

 

The taller man of the two held out a large bag of potato chips.

 

It stated in large, bold letters it was sea salted.

 

Then he offered a plastic box full of DVDs and Blue-rays by kicking it. Any sound the act and what happened because of it might have caused was ruffled by a woolen carpet of milky hue, which, Nore detested with an intense ferocity and Morrel adored. 

 

"And here're our movies."

 

Silence filled the sparsely furnished living room for the next few seconds.

 

He continued,

 

"I would prefer Rogue One."


End file.
